Abominable Love
by Miklusca
Summary: Movie-verse. May contain spoilers. A scene of L and Maki expressing their need for each other. Don’t like this kind of story, then don’t read.


**Abominable Love**

**Summary: Movie-verse. May contain spoilers. A scene of L and Maki expressing their need for each other. Don't like this kind of story, then don't read.**

**Warnings: Minor-very minor. Het. HJ.**

**AN: I know she's only 12 or 13, but I'm sick. In real life I don't approve of this, but this is just a story and fictional characters.**

**AN 2: This takes place at the scientist lab where they are making the antidote to the virus.**

**L glanced at Maki who sat in front of the fan in the hot lab. The boy and doctor were sleeping in other rooms in the building, but Maki couldn't sleep.**

"**You should get some rest." L said and the girl looked over.**

"**You should as well." She said.**

"**I don't sleep often and I'm not tired right now." L answered.**

"**I'm not tired either." They went silent and stared at each other. Maki blushed at his gaze and played with the hem of her dress, breaking their staring.**

'**He's really cute, but I shouldn't be thinking these things about him.' She thought.**

"**Are you having inappropriate thoughts over there Maki?" L asked and she went a darker shade of red.**

"**No." She said.**

"**Then why are you blushing?" He asked, his voice going husky.**

"**J-just thinking." She stuttered nervously and jumped when she realized he was beside her.**

"**Thinking about what? Sex?" He purred and her eyes widened. 'She's so adorable.' L thought.**

"**No, just that…you're…cute." She spit out and he smiled, moving in front of her.**

"**Do you want to have sex with me Maki?" He asked, taking her chin and tilting her face up. He bent over and lightly kissed her, the smell of vanilla wafting over him.**

"**Yes." She said quietly and got off the stool. L took her hand and led her to his makeshift bedroom.**

"**I know you're quiet young…" L started.**

"**Don't think about it." Maki interrupted and L pulled her to the bed. He kissed her more roughly and slid his tongue into her mouth, making her gag.**

"**I'm sorry." He whispered and slid her dress off. Maki squirmed as he gazed at her and pulled down her underware. L roamed his hands over her developing chest and down to her hairless sex.**

"**What are you doing?" Maki asked and jumped when a finger slid across her folds.**

"**Relax." L said and pushed the finger into her virgin body. She moaned loudly as he pumped it in and out and rubbed her clit at the same time. It didn't take long for her young body to climax. Maki jerked and mewled at the new sensation.**

"**Okay Maki now relax as much as you can." L said and stripped down, the young girl's eyes went large at the sight of his body. Her eyes went down to the large manhood as it sprung free from it's confines.**

"**Is this the first time seeing a man naked? L asked and she nodded shyly. "Don't worry."**

**L opened her legs and settled between them the best he could. "Maki this will hut. I'm sorry." He said and guided himself to her wet opening. He nudged in slowly and she winced, with a lurch L broke the barrier, making her howl in pain.**

"**I'm sorry." L whispered, kissing her gently and fondling her quaking body.**

"**It hurts." She cried and L tried soothing her. After a bit she calmed down and L started thrusting into her tight little body He groaned at the feeling of her hot wetness and firmness of her.**

**Maki winced still in pain and whimpered at his forceful movements. She could feel his hardness moving deep within her and grabbed his shoulders.**

"**Oh god." L moaned, sucking on her neck and moved faster. He couldn't last long with her internal muscles squeezing him so hard. He grabbed her hips hard and fucked her hard, making her yelp. With an animalistic growl he came, his seed shooting into her small body and he rode his orgasm out.**

**Panting L pulled out and collapsed beside her. "Get some rest now." L said and they both fell into a deep sleep.**

**The End**

**O_O I'm getting way too perverted in my old age.**


End file.
